


He's not so bad after all

by Daisycupcake811



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisycupcake811/pseuds/Daisycupcake811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When lily get's stood up for the winter ball who will make her feel better and will she go to the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review

James was sitting in transfiguration  waiting for  the professor start the lesson he wasn't paying attention  he was looking at Lilly thinking of escaping the classroom when the professors voice snapped him out of his revive. " class this year we have a special treat Hogwarts is hosting a ball for the seventh years only this year". All the girls were talking excitedly and the guys were talking about how to  ask this girl or that girl to the ball. James looked over to lilly to gauge her reaction to the announcement but she just seemed annoyed and not at all excited by any means. 

 

The rest of the day passed quickly for James  and before long he was sitting  in the common room the head boy and head girl shared. James was surprised to say the least when he was made head boy but he wasn't surprised that lily had been made head girl and it was tradition that the head boy and girl had their own dormitory and common room. 

 James looked up as the door opened and Lily walked in  with her schoolbag slung over her shoulder and extra books in hand. James heard her muttering to herself about how was she going to get this work done and still have time to get a dress for the ball. " so Lil's got a date for the ball yet" James asked her. " yes  I'm going with Jason corner" she told him. " have you found a date yet" Lily asked James. "no I'm not going" he answered her.

When the day of the ball arrived lily spent the day with her friends Alice and Marlene in the heads dorms. Alice did lily's hair so it fell in ringlets down her back and for her makeup just did some bronzer for color for her very pale skin and and a light pink lipgloss. When they were all done with makeup the got their dresses on  alice's dress was blue and she had a silver clutch purse and sliver pumps on. Marlene's dress was white she had a black clutch and black wedges. Lily's dress was a short green dress with a sweetheart neckline she had her white clutch and her silver heels on.

 

Lily waited a half hour before she realized that Jason stood her. "great I wasted a night getting ready to go somewhere and now I can't go" lily said  " oh no your still going to go" James told her  " but how I don't have a date" she told him  " just wait here a second" James told as he disappeared into his room . He came back a few minutes later in a suit "now you have a date" he said to Lily taking her hand and leading her down the stairs and into the great hall.

 

If people were shocked that Lily and James were at the ball together nobody said anything.  Everybody just danced including the two of them . " Lily you look amazing tonight " James told her seriously  " thank you" lily told him. The last song they danced to was a slow song and James looked at lily    she looked so happy  he thought as he bent down to kiss her because even with 3 inch heels on he was still 4 inches taller then her. Lily looked up as their lips connected  the kiss was soft slow and tender and as they pulled apart and smiled at each other the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. And then someone shouted in the background  "finally"  " padfoot" James said glaring at his best friend  " prongs it wasn't me" Sirus told his best friend " then who was it" james asked " it was me" professor mc Gonagall said stepping out of the shadows  " I thought that it was never going to happen" she told them.


End file.
